1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film and an electronic device including the anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward large size and slimness in display devices, pitches between electrodes and between circuits have gradually become finer. Anisotropic conductive adhesive films play an important role as interconnection mechanisms for fine circuit terminals.
Anisotropic conductive films are used as connection materials for packing LCD panels, printed circuit boards (PCBs), driver IC circuits and the like in LCD modules. A plurality of driver ICs are mounted to drive thin film transistor (TFT) patterns in an LCD module. Methods for mounting driver ICs on LCD panels include wire bonding in which driver ICs are connected to an LCD panel electrode through conductive wires, tape automated bonding (TAB) in which driver ICs are mounted on electrodes on an LCD panel using a base film, and chip-on-glass (COG) in which driver ICs are directly mounted on an LCD panel via adhesives, and the like.